France
France (French: France) is the 12th Character in Head Soccer. France was added in the second Update along with United Kingdom. He is one of the best beginner Characters, as he has a good Power Shot and is not very hard to unlock. France is also a 5 Star opponent in Arcade. __TOC__ Playing style France plays offensively. Even if his Power Shot is most effective in midfield, he doesn't always use it there as a CPU. Appearance He has a gray, thin beard, thick five o'clock shadow and short gray-black hair. He also has a cigarette in his mouth which releases smoke. It can be knocked out of his mouth. He is the only character with anything in his mouth other than Ireland and his clover. Power Shot: Underground Shot France's Power Shot is called the Underground Shot, but he says something like "Domation." He jumps up a few meters into the air, forcefully smashing the ball down into the ground, which shoots forward out of a big crater. Before the crater which releases the ball appears, two other craters show up a bit closer to France, but they don't do anything. When the shot is used too close to the goal, however, the ball will disappear for a few seconds and spawn in the center of the field. This is one of the most useful Power Shots, because if you use it from the halfway line, it's almost guaranteed a goal. Costume France does not wear a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock France, the player must beat 14 different characters in a Sudden Death in Arcade or pay 1,100,000 Points. Tips and Tricks The best area to use the Underground Shot is in the middle of the field, but a confirmed goal is possible if the character moves a bit closer to the opponent's goal, and with a bit of luck he will even waste the opponent's Power Shot away. As long as you stay near midline or even a bit behind when you use the power shot, it is a 99% guaranteed goal. If you come too close the ball will not show up from the ground anymore, but after a brief amount of time it will reappear in the center of the field like a normal kick-off, and if you use this shot too far away from your opponent's goal, the ball may not go in. History Trivia * He is the 5th European country in the game. * He and United Kingdom are the first characters to ever be added from an update. * He is the first character that has an accessory that can be knocked off. * It also was the first accessory ever added in the game, since Costumes came in the next update. * He is the only character that smokes in the game. * He has the only Power Shot in which the ball travels underground. * France is the only character in the game whose power shot can guarantee you a goal from such a distance away from the opponent's goal. That makes him the most recommended character to use in Death Mode. Most other power shots can only guarantee you a goal when they are used right in front of the goal. Other exceptions are USA's power shot and Mon-K's air shot. * When you Counter France's Power Shot your character says "Turret Shot!," which differs from what France says when he uses his shot; quite unique in the game. * He is the boss in Stage 2 of Death Mode. * France's head structure is /¯) * He might be a reference to Captain Price from the "Call of Duty : Modern Warfare" series due to his facial hair and the cigar in his mouth. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gray Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters from Update 1.1 Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume